With the proliferation of digital cameras and memory cards, consumers are taking more images than ever. However, people rarely consume and repurpose their images beyond individual image prints. It is not that richer storytelling and sharing experiences lack perceived value—people enjoy receiving media creations such as image collages, calendars and books. Rather, the problem is that for most users, converting an image collection into an artifact that captures the story or memory is difficult, because the tools available are either too complicated to learn, or oversimplified to the point that they lack sufficient flexibility. Consider the example of creating a collage. Most users do not have access to truly flexible image manipulation and layout software, let alone the time and inclination to develop their own techniques. As a result, in typical solutions, flexibility is traded for the ease of use offered by rigid templates.
What are needed are improved systems and methods for authoring image collages.